Early in the history of military and commercial aviation, it was determined that ground personnel, who were directing an aeroplane to a parking position on the "apron," were subjected to noise which was not only injurious to the ears but which made communication, except by sign language, virtually impossible. Accordingly, there were developed earmuff type noise attenuators which were designed to fit over the user's ears so that he could block out the noise of the aircraft engines while directing the aircraft to a parking position. Thereafter it became apparent that it would be useful to have some method of voice communication with the ground personnel rather than having to rely on sign language. Various devices were developed, such as equipment which included an ear piece inserted into the ear of the "parking" person with an earmuff type attenuator fitted thereover. This equipment enabled the ground personnel to hear questions or comments from the pilot or other sources of inquiry while at the same time keeping the surrounding noise from interfering with his hearing. In order for the ground personnel to "talk back" to the pilot (or others) a mouth piece element was later developed and is presently generally employed. The mouthpiece element is strapped across the mouth of the user so that he can reply to the communications received by his ear speaker piece. While these arrangements have been useful, and indeed an improvement over using sign language, they have lacked desirability in that they have been uncomfortable to use. The earpiece in the ear, which is similar to a hearing aid device, has been uncomfortable to wear for any length of time and the mouth piece strapped across the mouth was and is not only uncomfortable, but with certain individuals, interferes with their breathing. In addition, it has sometimes been the practice to have several persons use the same headgear and the serial use of the mouthpiece presents a health hazard. The present invention provides a means to permit the user to wear earmuff type devices to effect sound attenuation, as related to the surrounding sound which is attempting to enter the auditory canals of the ears of the user, and in addition, the present invention provides a means for receiving and transmitting communication signals without an earpiece in the ear or using a mouthpiece strapped across the user's mouth. While the problem has been exemplified by reference to the aviation industry, it should be understood that the problem is common to many industrial plants, construction sites, fire and riot situations, and all other high level noise environments, where communications between persons is desirable.